Nepotism
Nepotism '''is an upcoming LinkMe TV series set to premiere October 16, 2019. The series was ordered on August 2, 2019, and will star Aimee Carrero as Gloria Cadot, a poor Puerto-Rican who is to marry Marcus Reeves (Zak Steiner) a rich socialite who is given the company, Lightweight Industries. There are 13 episodes ordered for the first season. A second season of 13 episodes was ordered to air in 2020. The first episode is titled "Secret Space". When asked about season 2, the producers revealed, "Season 2 will be about Lightweight Industries and their shenanigans. It's not a company that is positive at all, and does some shady work behind the scenes. Maria will be taking interest in a new relationship, Emily will be creating her own company from scratch, Lisa will be reeling from the events of the vault stealing and Tanner, our newest addition will be the brother who will cause mischief in all sorts of ways." The second season is the final season of the series, after LinkMe confirmed its cancellation. Plot A lower-class Puerto-Rican from Texas, Gloria Cadot (Aimee Carrero) is to marry her rich fiancé, Marcus Reeves (Zac Steiner), but when competition, future mother-in-laws, favouritism and stereotypes get in the way, the family business is sure to go downhill after Grloria's introduction. '''Season 2 plot: The Reeves family are back but not so quickly. Marcus (Zac Steiner) overcomes the devastating loss of his fiancée, Gloria, while trying to rebuild and strengthen the company name though he struggles with belonging to the Reeves throne. However, the entrance of the "real" Gloria Cadot (Christian Serratos) sparks divisions in the Reeves family as Marcus begins to fall in love with the real version only if he can let go of the past and what happened. Emily (Eloise Mumford) explores her relationship with Maria (Tiffany Smith), yet she is suspicious of her newfound brother, Tanner (Brant Daughterty) who creates trouble of his own for the family line and threatens Marcel (Eric Johnson). Lisa (Denise Richards) must face the consequences of what happened to other Gloria while trying to hide her secrets when the "real" Gloria and Tanner know exactly what she did. She also targets newbie Clarissa (Corina Calderon) who has a bewildering interest to Christian (Craig Parker), frustrated by the company flames and his family's betrayal. He bonds with Tanner and tries to rebuild trust, with or without his family. Cast Main cast *Aimee Carrero as Gloria Cadot (Season 1) - The protagonist of the series in season 1, who is Puerto-Rican and from a lower-class family. *Christian Serratos as Gloria Valeria-Cadot (Season 2 - ') - The protagonist of the series in season 2, who claims she's the 'real deal'. *Denise Richards as Lisa Reeves - The wife to Christian, and the mother to Marcus and Emily. She wants to get rid of Gloria. *Zac Steiner as Marcus Reeves - Gloria's fiancé in season 1. He is the heir to the Reeves family business, Lightweight Industries. *Brant Daughterty as Tanner Reeves ('Season 2) - *Vanessa Ray as Emily Reeves - Gloria's future sister-in-law and Marcus's sister who realises Gloria has gone through numerous hardships, and she is reluctant to either follow her family's calling or help Gloria. She is a lesbian. *Tiffany Smith as Maria - The late Gloria's best friend who thinks the Reeves family has questionable intentions. *Eric Johnson as Marcel - The family scapegoat who is not a part of the family, but is seen as the bodyguard, spy and hitman. *Craig Parker as Christian Reeves - The father of Marcus, Emily and Tanner and the head of Lightweight Industries. Main cast (Season 2) *Christian Serratos as Gloria Valeria-Cadot *Denise Richards as Lisa Reeves *Zac Steiner as Marcus Reeves *Brant Daughterty as Tanner Reeves *Vanessa Ray as Emily Reeves *Tiffany Smith as Maria *Eric Johnson as Marcel *Craig Parker as Christian Reeves Main cast (Season 3) *Christian Serratos as Gloria Valeria-Cadot *Denise Richards as Lisa Reeves *Corina Calderon as Camila Diaz *Brant Daughterty as Tanner Reeves *Vanessa Ray as Emily Reeves *Tiffany Smith as Maria *Eric Johnson as Marcel *Craig Parker as Christian Reeves Recurring cast *Kim Basinger as Dominique *Arielle Kebbel as Ariel *Kat Graham as Liz *Renee Olstead as Mira (Season 2) - *Evan Castelloe as Nick (Season 2) - Gloria's ex boyfriend. *Rebecca Rittenhouse as Kieran Sophia (Season 3) - Kieran is an independent activist and lawyer who is presiding Gloria's father's case. *Irene Choi as Kitty - A jealous girl who wants to tear a part the family. Episodes Season 1 (2019 - 20) Season 2 (2020 - 21) A second season for the American drama series, ''Nepotism ''was renewed on November 28, 2019. The second season will consist of 13 episodes and will premiere on September 7, 2020. Christian Serratos will star in the series as series regular and protagonist, in the role of "Gloria Valeria", after Aimee Carrero revealed her departure from the series and her pregnancy. Gloria Valeria is revealed to be the 'real' Gloria, who will not cause much trouble for anyone in her entry.